Many wireless audio devices, such as Bluetooth® audio devices, support multiple audio modes. Each audio mode of a wireless audio device is often treated by a host computing device as a separately addressable programming entity in initializing, manipulating and streaming of audio data, and each audio mode is often exposed by the host computing device as a separate sound input or output when displayed as a visual element by the operating system.
However, due to computing resource constraints, each wireless audio device often can operate only one audio mode at a time. Yet, an end user may see multiple visual elements for a single wireless audio device, and may expect the wireless audio device to be able to operate multiple audio modes at the same time. Consequently, the audio device may not behave as expected. Similarly, a programmer may see multiple independently addressable items in a programming API.